


stay with me

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Life in St. Petersburg, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: There are times when Yuuri looks at Viktor in all his beautiful, affectionate glory, and he’ll wonder just how they came to be, together.





	stay with me

There are times when Yuuri looks at Viktor in all his beautiful, affectionate glory, and he’ll wonder just how they came to be.

It was no wonder that Viktor could be such a significant part of his life. Viktor has always been a wonder, graceful on the ice and off it, and Yuuri wouldn’t have been able to avoid falling in love with his skating with how much Yuuko loved him first. He had understood then what it was like, to love something so much; it was impossible to hide, even more so when it occupied so much of your heart and life.

He understands how Viktor would be a part of his life, but, still-

He wonders, at times, how Viktor could come to choose him in the end. Like this, bodies warm under soft bed sheets as they lie under the fae-like glow of St. Petersburg’s moonlit nights.

“Can’t sleep?” Viktor mumbles with his eyes still closed, breaking right through his rumination. He is gorgeous, as he always is, face soft with sleep and body comfortably wrapped around Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri has never been the type to be touchy-feely, but it’s really no surprise that Viktor would be his exception here too.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums. It’s not quite an agreement, but it seems to be enough when Viktor lets out a soft hum in return. “Just thinking,” he says, sure that the stars are visible in his eyes as he traces fingers down Viktor’s jaw, “about how lucky I am.”

“Well,” Viktor begins, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he blinks open hazy blue eyes, “it’ll never be on the same level as my luck, I’m sure. I’m the most fortunate man in Russia, if not the whole world.”

“I wouldn’t call your many gold medals fortunate,” Yuuri argues, voice soft as he brushes back the silver hair falling in Viktor’s face. “You earned those.”

Viktor smiles brightly now, eyes a-twinkle with mischief as he captures the hand Yuuri has on his face to place a kiss on his gold ring. “I wasn’t talking about that.”

“Then, what?” Yuuri asks, smiling as he clasps Viktor’s hand in his own to press a kiss to his ring finger. “What else could you be lucky for?”

“You,” Viktor says, simply.

Yuuri stares, feeling a little shaken still despite how he shouldn’t be, at this point.

Viktor is sweet, for all that he appears charmingly aloof on TV. He is most definitely affectionate, definitely touchy-feely, and completely unashamed in showing his adoration for his fiancé.

But he is not a man of constant sweetness. He is still Yuuri’s coach, for all that he can be unprofessional about it, and there are more challenges and stinging advice from his mouth than sweet nothings considering how the skating season is soon to begin again.

Yuuri is used to his warm embraces, but Viktor has never been the type of person for sweet words.

So for Viktor to say something this- this _fond_ , so frankly, and for it to come off as warm and soft instead of overblown and dramatic as he usually is-

Yuuri can’t be blamed for being surprised, can he?

“Oh,” he breathes out, feeling teary-eyed and heart-full as he looks into loving blue eyes. “ _Oh_.”

“I’m doing a terrible job as your fiancé if you’re still surprised by that,” Viktor tuts, smile amused as he slides his hand out of Yuuri’s grasp to brush away the tears brimming in his eyes. “You should know that, by now. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, _солнышко.”_

“No, no, I know,” Yuuri sputters, face surely flushed as he blinks to get rid of the watery blur in his eyes. “I know, but it’s just-”

“Hard to absorb?” Viktor offers.

“Hard to digest,” Yuuri finishes, smiling at the raised brow-look Viktor gives him in response. “What? That’s the term I’m used to.”

“Whatever you say, _дорогой_ ,” Viktor coos, lips pursed as he presses a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

Yuuri scrunches his nose up in response, which seems to be the exact thing Viktor was waiting for if Yuuri’s going by his absolutely delighted smile. He grumbles, nose wrinkled still as he squints at Viktor. 「あなたはとても幼稚です。」

“You wound me, Yuuri,” Viktor mock-whines, not at all offended when he bundles Yuuri back into the blankets and into his arms. Yuuri doesn’t even bother to struggle- it’s too late for it, and he’s so _tired._

It doesn’t hurt that he likes being in Viktor’s arms either.

“I can’t help that you’re so cute when you do that thing you do,” Viktor says, all too cheery considering the time (it’s probably already midnight, going by the height of the moon in the night sky). “When you scrunch your nose like that, or when you’re grumpy in general-”

“Don’t make me break up with you,” Yuuri grouses, voice muffled through Viktor’s shirt as he snuggles into him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, sounding far too scandalized for a simple joke. “You wouldn’t!”

“I wouldn’t,” he agrees, stifling a squeak when Viktor basically _crushes_ him into his chest in response. “Viktor!”

“You’re so mean to your fiancé,” Viktor says with a little fake sniffling, nuzzling his face into the crown of Yuuri’s hair (enough that Yuuri knows he isn’t actually crying). “Don’t you love me? You shouldn’t make jokes like that.”

“Of course I love you,” Yuuri says while pulling away from the tight embrace, shifting just enough so he can see Viktor’s face. He raises an eyebrow when Viktor, like the adult he is, mocks a pout at him. “Even if you’re childish, I love you,” he adds.

All too quickly, Viktor’s pouting expression transforms into a sun-bright smile. Yuuri honestly has to squint just to look at him. Sweetly, Viktor says, “I love you too, _радость моя_.”

“Yes, yes,” he says, laughing at the offended look on Viktor’s face at his dismissal of his responding confession. “Now let’s sleep. It’s already late.”

“So cold, _золотце_ ,” Viktor grumbles, lips pursed and upturned as he squints at Yuuri.

“I’m cold _and_ tired,” Yuuri replies, already too used to Viktor’s playfulness to let it go on for too long, “because we’re in _Russia,_ and you won’t let me sleep.” Then, before Viktor can actually get offended, he cuddles up to his fiancé and scoots up to press a quick kiss to his lips and chin. He says, with a brief nuzzle into Viktor’s cheek, “Let me hold you, okay? I want to stay warm.”

Predictably, Viktor takes that request with all the enthusiasm possible for two or three men, and Yuuri will probably have the _worst_ time trying to get out of Viktor’s hold if he wants to get to the bathroom in the morning, but-

ah, well.

It’s worth it, just to see the embarrassingly happy look on Viktor’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> oH my god i'm so dead from the yuri on ice updates
> 
> save me
> 
> song rec / title inspiration: [Stay With Me - Chanyeol & Punch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcKR0LPwoYs)
> 
> [also, I am in no way fluent in Russian or Japanese, so if you have any suggestions for the words I used, please let me know!! I would greatly appreciate all the help I can get for translations!]
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> солнышко / solnishko = an affectionate nickname with a rough English equivalent of "sunshine"  
> дорогой / dorogoi = dear/darling  
> 「あなたはとても幼稚です。」/ Anata wa totemo yōchidesu = "You are so childish."  
> радость моя / radost’ moya = my joy  
> золотце / zolotse = an affectionate term literally meaning "someone gold"


End file.
